1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for a fishing reel, and more particularly to a centrifugal force-operated brake device for a fishing reel which prevents the spool from turning excessively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional fishing reel, a spool is rotatably provided between the side boards of a reel body. As is well known in the art, to prevent the spool from turning excessively when the fishing line is let out of the reel, a centrifugal force-operated brake device is employed to brake the spool. The brake device prevents backlash, which is caused when the speed of rotation of the spool is higher than the speed at which the fishing line is let out of the reel. An example of a brake device of this type is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 73/1993 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
The brake device thus disclosed is designed to control the movement of a brake collar by effecting a brake state wherein centrifugal force due to the rotation of the spool is utilized when the fishing line is let out of the reel, or by effecting a non-brake state in which no brake force is generated. With this brake device, the application of a brake force to the spool due to centrifugal force can be switched on and off. However, the brake force thus applied cannot be adjusted. In addition, when the fishing line is let out of the reel, it is impossible to suitably operate the reel, because factors such as the weight of the sinker being used, the flying distance to the desired fishing point, the speed of the wind, the skill of the angler, etc. cannot be taken into account.
On the other hand, Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 79665/1991 discloses a brake device wherein a brake shoe is slidably and loosely coupled to a supporting lever which is turned together with a spool. A brake drum is also provided whose inside diameter gradually changes axially, and is axially movable with an external control. The brake shoe is brought into sliding contact with the brake drum. In this brake device, by moving the brake drum axially, the brake force applied to the spool can be adjusted (changed). Hence, this brake device is free from the above-described difficulties.
However, this brake device still has disadvantages. Firstly, since the brake drum is moved axially, the axial length of the reel body is relatively large; that is, the reel body is bulky, which adversely affects the operability of the reel. Furthermore, the diameter of the brake drum is changed by moving the latter in the axial direction. When the brake drum diameter is changed in this manner, the sliding contact position of the brake shoe with respect to the inner cylindrical surface of the brake drum is unstable, so the brake device does not have satisfactory brake characteristics. In other words, the inner cylindrical surface of the brake drum which is axially movable is tapered, and the brake shoe is brought into sliding contact with this tapered cylindrical surface. Hence, when the brake shoe is turned, the sliding contact state can become unstable.